To catch a fallen angel
by candy-belle
Summary: Wade indulges his Angel's deepest fantasy even if it rips his heart apart. Slash fic featuring Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel, Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris, Heath Slater. Warnings for Group sex, crude language and a slightly conflicted Wade


**Title**: To catch a fallen angel  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: ** Wade indulges his Angel's deepest fantasy even if it rips his heart apart  
**Featuring: **Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel, Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris, Heath Slater  
**Warning:** Group sex, crude language and a slightly conflicted Wade.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** God I have no idea where this came from - its a well know fact I do not like Nexus however I do happen to like a number of the individuals that make up that group and for some reason best known to themselves my sick bunnies came up with this fic x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

xox oxo xox oxo xox

"Is that loose enough?" asked Wade easing the blindfold into position.

Justin nodded, automatically turning his head towards the sound of Wade's voice. He all but nuzzled his cheek against the rough hand earning a soft chuckle from the normally serious Englishman.

"You still sure about this, Angel?" asked Wade bending down to brush a kiss over Justin's forehead just above the black blindfold.

"Positive," drawled Justin letting his accent wrap around the words, "I want it just as much as you do."

"Always such a bloody tart," reprimanded Wade fondly. He paused then asked softly, "You sure you don't need any more prep?"

"I'm fine," assured Justin his smile almost blinding at he looked up with unseeing eyes towards Wade, "Stop worrying about me."

"Can't help it," murmured Wade, "I've seen Husky in action before..." he paused then allowing himself a final caress of Justin's hair he asked, "Safe word?"

"Baba," replied Justin, "Just like normal."

Wade smiled – _Baba_, the name Justin always called him. He gave a soft sigh and tilted his head back. Closing his eyes a moment he gathered his thoughts then straightening up he flexed his shoulders trying desperately not to let the sight in front of him affect him. Justin was kneeling on the large king-size bed wearing nothing but a set of tight white jockies that did nothing to hide the body beneath. The soft tanned skin was shimmering, just begging to be touched, to be caressed, to be worshiped. But he couldn't, not yet. He couldn't indulge himself yet.

"Right. Time to get this started."

Wade set his face into a fierce expression and turning sharply he strode across the bedroom. Yanking the door open he strode out into the lounge area of the Nexus suite and paused. Racking the area with an angry glare he barked, "Nexus! To me. Now."

Heath was the first to obey. Getting to his feet he set his book aside and moved towards the open doorway not quite sure what was going on. As he reached Wade, his leader nodded at him then indicated for him to wait. Michael joined them next looking bemused but unphased by Wade's barked order. Husky was next, padding over a massive grin spread over the relaxed features. He shoulder bumped Michael chuckling slightly at the look on Heath's face.

Wade regarded his men for a moment then stepping out of the doorway, he ordered, "In you go gentlemen," he nodded at each of them in turn, his face impassive as he heard the gasp for Heath. But just as David was about to follow Husky through into the bedroom Wade's arm came up hitting him full strength across the chest.

"What the..."

"Not you," growled Wade.

"Why the hell..." spluttered Otunga his face crumpling in disgust at the way Wade was blocking his way.

"Because I have another job for you," growled Wade moving so he blocked David's view of the bedroom. He reached into the pocket of his black dressing gown and pulled out a list. Slamming the list against David's chest he ordered, "I want you to take care of everything on this list." He watched carefully, a near mocking grin spreading over his features as Otunga read the list.

"You're sending me out to run errands?" exclaimed Otunga, "Who the hell do you thi..."

"Your leader," snarled Wade, giving the stunned A-lister a shove adding, "And don't come back until every single task has been carried out." Then before David could respond Wade simply stepped back and slammed the door shut in his face.

As he turned to look at the three chosen men he couldn't help sharing their smirks. None of them liked Otunga. While they might tolerate him for the sake of the shows once the camera stopped rolling none of them could stand him. Allowing himself a moment's enjoyment Wade slowly schooled his feature back into a serious expression snapping, "Listen up, all of you. What is about to happen remains in here. If I hear that any of you have spoken of this outside the Nexus I will personally break you apart. Do I make myself clear?

The three nodded all gazing intently at their leader wondering what the hell was going on.

He raked the three with a hard glare before barking, "You three are in a very privileged position. You are going to help me give a certain someone an evening they will never forget." He paused his eyes flicking towards to the bed. Justin was still kneeling upright, his hands resting on his thighs, a soft smile, almost a smirk, curling his lips as he listened to Wade telling the others what was happening.

"You three are going to..."

"We're gonna gang bang him, aren't we?" asked Husky excitedly. He was already licking his lips, his eyes wandering hungrily over Justin's near naked form.

"Well done, Harris," praised Wade smirking at the mixed looks on his men's faces, "Always said you were more than just hired muscle. Now as Harris said you three are getting the privilege of fucking Gabriel and yes while this is gang bang there are rules. Rule one – you do not touch him except with your dick and if needed his hips to give you extra purchase. No caressing, no stroking, no nothing. Understand?"

He waited as the three men nodded in agreement, "Good, Rule 2 you take it in turns. I want someone fucking him at all times for the duration of this.." he stumbled slightly over his words then pulling himself together he continued gruffly,"..fuck session. If none of you can get a second wind or something then uses one of the toys I've set out on the side table but I want him worked every second of this session – understand?"

Husky and Michael both nodded hungrily, both of them looking excited and ready to go. Heath on the other hand looked nervous and his eyes kept flicking from the bed to Wade and back again.

"Something wrong, Slater?" asked Wade, "You don't look very happy about this honour I'm giving you."

"No I...I just... I..." stumbled Heath shaken by the stare Wade had levelled at him. He could hear Michael and Husky both sniggering behind him and he couldn't help the blush he knew was creeping up his face, "I just..."

"You've never fucked in public?" asked Wade an almost kind tone creeping into the normally rough bark," Well tough, suck it up and get ready because the three of you are doing this." He paused and looking at the other two he gave a long low chuckle praising, "Seeing how you two gentleman seem ready to go - McGillicutty why don't you start us off."

"Sure thing," agreed Michael quickly stepping out of his clothes.

He fist bumped with Husky shot Heath a sarcastic look then stepped up to the bed. He licked his lips then glancing at Wade – who nodded in agreement – Michael simply reached forward grabbed the jockeys and ripped them down. Justin gave a startled yelp not excepting such a sudden beginning. It was a yelp that became a full blow scream as Michael simply lined up and drove straight in with no warning or additional prep at all. Falling forward onto all fours Justin barley managed to brace himself as Michael pulled back then drove in deep again. Dropping his head Justin let out a string of swear words, Afrikaans mixing with English as he tried to regain his composure despite the hard fucking he was receiving from Michael.

Beside the bed Husky was practically quivering with delight, loving the wet slapping sound as Michael drove in and out of Justin at a relentless speed. Heath was watching looking almost pained as he watched his best friend fucked so hard. But Wade was torn. He was turned on beyond belief by watching another man touch his angel but Justin's cries and groans were ripping at him heart as well. He hated the idea that Justin was in pain and while he knew it was what Justin wanted it, it didn't stop him wanting to rip Michael away and comforting his hurting lover. As he was staring at the scene on the bed he noticed Husky moving, the big redneck slowly creeping towards the head of the bed. Frowning Wade baked, "Harris! Where d'you think you're going?"

Husky grinned at him and with a wicked chuckle he drawled, "I was just looking at his mouth it looks so inviting and ..."

"Don't even think it!" snarled Wade suddenly realising what Husky was meaning, "You concentrate on fucking his arse that's all."

"Aww but boss..." began Husky almost pouting at the idea he wouldn't get to fuck Justin's mouth

"I said no!" barked Wade, "End of story. Now get back to the foot of the bed and enjoy the show."

Husky slunk back to stand beside Heath, sulking that part of the gang bang had been taken away from him.

Michael gave a low growl and looking over at Wade he asked, "When we shoot where d'you want it?"

Wade didn't answer at once he hadn't actually thought about it he and Justin had spoken about that when they'd worked out what was going to happen.

"In me,"

Wade's head snapped around and he realised Justin was facing him, the blindfold hiding the eyes he adored but even so Justin was staring at him

"I want it in me, I want to feel it all mixing and then dripping out me, coating me, marking me..."

"Fuck you're one dirty talking bitch," chuckled Husky grinning like mad.

Michael grunted in agreement his hips starting to snap even quicker driving deeper and deeper causing Justin to give little yelps and groans, his shoulders dropping down further as Michael's thrust became more erratic. The only signal that Michael had cum was a slight stilling in his movement his head dropping backwards for a moment before he gave a low groan patting Justin's hips. He looked over at Wade and nodded before slowly pulling out stroking his wilting cock murmuring, "Fuck he was tight."

"Nice work," praised Wade, "Slater, you're next."

Heath looked stunned that Wade had picked him next and as he stepped up he bit his bottom lip. He looked so nervous Husky couldn't help chuckling and teasing, "Awww come on Wendy get on with it just stick your dick in there and pump."

Heath snapped his head around but Wade answered for him chuckling, "Yes thank you, Harris. That's enough from you." He turned and fixing Heath with a hard glare he growled, "What's wrong? Now you've got the opportunity to do it you too scared to do it?"

Heath's jaw tightened. He knew Wade knew about his crush on Justin, he knew the Englishman was watching him closely. He knew Wade was well aware that he would do anything to get a few moments with Justin. He returned Wade's gaze but then slowly he lowered his eyes and murmured, "No I just...I've never...with an audience I..."

"We could always turn around," offered Husky mockingly, "Ya know so we'all don't see you..."

"Harris!" barked Wade, "Enough. Slater - stop staling. I want you to fuck him and I want you to do it now."

Heath gave a sad sigh and as he stroked himself trying to get the required hardness, Justin turned and looking blindly over his shoulder he called softly, "Heath please man, I want this. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you in me I..."

That was all Heath needed to hear. Those soft filth soaked words were all he needed. With a rough growl he drove in amazed at how tight Justin still felt even after the hard workout Michael had given him. Stilling for a moment Heath closed his eyes catching his breath before pulling back. He slowly let his hands rest on Justin's hips remembering Wade's instructions about no touching. He desperately wanted to touch Justin's back, to stroke the small of his back, to trace the elegant spine to follow the way it arched with each of his thrusts. He wasn't nearly as rough as Michael but even so he wasn't exactly gentle. And as he settled into his rhythm he realised the others were relaxing as well. He glanced at Wade and saw an unreadable expression on the older man's face. An expression that hardened the moment Wade realised he was being watched.

Husky was growling softly to himself, the desire to fuck Justin getting stronger and stronger by the minutes. As Heath continued to ride the South Africana Husky knelt down looking under ht young man. He gave a surprised whistle and looking up at Wade he asked, "You put his dick in a cage?"

"His choice," gruffed Wade, "He didn't want to come and spoil everyone else's fun." He paused then stepping closer he absently stroked Justin hair, the younger man instantly nuzzling his head into the familiar caress, "He's a good slut," praised Wade, "Thinking of others before himself."

Heath bit his lip he hated hearing Wade talking about Justin that way and yet there was no denying the sheer sluttiness of the situation - Justin was being chain fucked by members of his group while his lover watched on and directed the whole thing. Closing his eyes Heath thought to himself, _"If he was mine I'd never let another man touch him."_ He was so lost in thought he didn't realise his hand was moving he didn't realised he was reaching up. It wasn't until he felt the warm ridges of Justin's spine under his fingers and heard the whispered, "Oh fuck" from Husky that he even realised what he was doing.

But it was too late. Wade had seen. A split second later Heath was clutching his chest leaning back against the wall where Wade had knocked him. The chest slap stung like hell and looking up Heath murmured, "I'm sorry I...shit Wade please I..."

"I said no touching!" growled Wade looming over the fallen Texan. He glared at Heath a moment then turning around he barked, "Why is no one fucking him?"

Husky scrambled to obey and as Heath stayed curled on the floor trying to get his breathing under control Husky lined up then drove in. The resulting screams made Wade tear his attention away from Heath and towards the bed. And what he saw made his blood freeze. Husky was using his full weight and power against Justin. The younger man had already collapse onto the bed, not that that had stopped Husky. The army tank was driving full power into the unresisting body, each thrust forcing Justin deep against the mattress, the cage biting into his imprisoned cock.

Grabbing Husky by the hair Wade yanked him backwards hissing, "This is gang bang not a fucking rape!"

"You can't rape the willing," spluttered Husky trying to fight free, wincing at the angle Wade was holding his head at.

"I don't care. Stop hurting him so much. Try and fuck him without breaking him," ordered Wade pushing Husky away.

He raked the three of them with a hard stare growling, "Get it through your thick skulls - this is privilege I am giving you and unless you want it to end this minute you play by my rules. Do I make myself clear?"

Michael nodded, Husky grunted in agreement and Heath just bowed his head then murmured," yes sir."

"Good, Now Harris resume fucking him – nicely this time. McGillicutty and Slater get ready for your 2nd helpings. Now get on with it!"

Not wanting to enrage Wade any more the remaining members of Nexus did as ordered. Taking it in turned to fuck and shoot inside Justin. They each had another two turns. Justin had long since given up trying to stay on all fours he was now laying face first on the bed, soft sobs of frustration, pain and enjoyment mixing and mingling on his lips. Even blinded folded he could tell which member of Nexus was fucking at any one time. Michael was all about speed driving in and out so fast it gave him friction burns. Husky was about power, each thrust from the army tank pushed him deeper and deeper against the mattress and was the only one that really hurt. Heath was the gentlest of the three although far from tender there was gentleness in the way he rolled his hips, the way he tried hard not to crash his groin into Justin's backside and for that Justin was silently grateful.

As Husky took over the fucking duties again, driving in deeper than before ripping a scream of surprise from Justin's throat, Justin managed to turn his head and shifting position he whimpered softly, "Baba..."

Almost instantly Wade came to his feet growling, "Harris make it quick. This is the last pass." He paused then added gruffly, "Shoot over his arse I want to see him marked."

Husky nodded and with a loud grunt he pulled out jacking himself off. He gave two little whimpers as his release – lessened because of his previously releases – splattered over the smooth round orbs of Justin backside. His backside was almost scarlet simply from the pounding it had taken. Licking his lips Husky went to touch the combined juices slowly leaking out of Justin's abused hole but Wade grabbed his wrist snarling, "Don't even think it!"

He shoved Husky away. Glancing at Justin he bit the inside of his lip then turning to look at his exhausted group he smiled graciously, calling, "Thank you, gentleman. That was a job well done." He patted Justin's arse earning a high pitched mew from Justin. Chuckling to himself, he ordered, "Right you lot can sling your hook. Go down to the bar and gets yourselves a few drinks. McGillicutty you know my number put the evening on my tab."

The dismissed members of Nexus grinned at him and as they gathered their clothes, Wendy looked at the ruined figure n the bed asking nervously, "What about him? Shouldn't we..."

"He's not your concern," gurffed Wade, "Now bugger off and go get rat arsed down stairs. I'll join you later." He waited for them all to step through before slamming the bedroom door and locking it.

He leant back against the wood staring at the sight on the bed. Justin was ruined. His legs lay splayed open his backside was a burning red and even from his distance Wade could see the combined and churned juices leaking down the tanned thighs staining them a soft white. He closed his eyes trying to get a grip. He'd never been so torn as he had been watching Justin get chained fucked. Pushing away from the door he crossed to the bed. Pausing he reached over mewing," My ruined angel..."

"Wade?" Justin's voice was with thick emotions.

Wade could hear the tiredness in his boy's voice but he could also hear the after affects of the screams and groans Nexus had ripped out of him.

"I'm here," soothed Wade his hand absently stroking Justin's back, "I'm here, Angel."

"Baba take it off...please...so painful..."

Wade frowned and instantly leant over to remove the blindfold. But the moment his fingers touched the black material, Justin snapped, "Not that, you idiot. The cage! Please...Baba please..."

Wade chuckled, he had completely forgotten the cage he'd put around Justin cock. Gently easing his exhausted lover over on to his back Wade gave a startled little gasp. Justin's cock was nearly purple with the need to release. Swearing under his breath Wade worked quickly easing the restrictive device off. Almost instantly Justin gave a sigh of relief, pleading, "Touch me...please...please I need to cum."

Wade obeyed without hesitation. His large calloused hand slowly circled the enflamed shaft. Working as gently as he could, Wade carefully stroked Justin's shaft. Reaching up with his free hand he slowly eased the blindfold back, revealing the eyes he adored. Justin blinked a few times then giving a lazy smile he asked, "Was it okay? Did you get what you wanted?"

Wade didn't answer he simply bent down and pressed his lips to Justin's claiming a surprisingly hard kiss from his exhausted lover. Justin crumpled beneath him his mouth opening to allowed Wade full control of this kiss and as Wade continued to jerk him off Justin suddenly gave a loud hiss into the kiss then pulled back letting out a single cry. The release was one f the most intense he'd ever felt. Wade smirked loving the way strands of Justin's own release had caught in his hair. Brushing the small splatters away he teased, "Guess you enjoyed being gang banged then, you bloody cum slut?"

Justin didn't even blush at the crass remake he simply smirked and stretching his arms above his head he nodded asking, "I did but it was missing one thing that would have made it perfect."

"And that would be?"

"You."

Wade stared at the younger man. Then with a predatory smirk he shifted position pushing Justin legs further apart. Without breaking eye contact Wade simply grabbed Justin hips and pulled him up and along the bed. Justin hissed in pain as his abused backside made contact with Wade's groin. Suddenly realising what Wade intended to do Justin breathed "Shit Wade no please I..." he voice was stolen by a pained scream of delight as Wade simply buried himself to the hilt within his abused lovers body.

It felt different, nowhere nearly as tight as normal and it was wetter, much wetter than normal. Wade had to physically push the fact he was using three other men's cum as lubrication to the back of his mind. Instead he focused on Justin's face, noting the open mouth, the eyes brimming with tears eyes that had the power to break Wade if they so wished. He smiled and reaching up he caressed Justin's jaw line before moving his hand down and round circling Justin's throat. Justin nodded his own hand curling around Wade's wrist the finger barely touching waiting to give the signal to Wade to release the grip. As he drove in and out reclaiming his lover, Wade murmured, "My fallen Angel, my beautiful defiled angel..."

Justin just smiled at him then screamed in pure pained bliss as Wade changed the angle driving up deeper than before reclaiming every inch of his abused insides. With Justin arching off the bed for him Wade finally closed his eyes and let go, happy in the knowledge that no one else would ever claim his angel unless he said so. And right then, buried ball deep inside of Justin Wade knew the likelihood of him ever giving his permission again was very very slim. Slumping down he rested his head on Justin's shoulder kissing the warm skin. Justin – breathing rapidly and barely managing to stay awake - smiled and stroked the dark hair. With a strange half smile Justin murmured sleepily, "You know Harris and McGillicutty want to double team me."

"So?" growled Wade shifting so he could look up without having to withdraw

"So maybe..." smirked Justin. He stroked Wade's hair and brushing a kiss against Wade's forehead, "...maybe we should let them have a little more fun. Maybe now that they've had a taste of me..."

"What are you plotting, you little slut?" growled Wade knowing all too well Justin was about to ask for something wholly inappropriate and shocking.

"You said yourself," soothed Justin, "Harris was raping me more than fucking me, and I could tell McGillicutty wanted it harder as well, maybe we should let them have some rough hard fun, could be good for team morale..." he let his voice trailed away into a near dreamy sigh.

Wade stared up at him, for once struck totally and utterly speechless. Glaring at his exhausted lover Wade simply pulled out trying not to wrinkle his nose when he realised his was coated in other men's release. Walking to the bathroom he quickly cleaned himself up then carrying a warm cloth he padded back to the bed. Without speaking he carefully cleaned Justin up his hand lingering over the still burning backside. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the side of Justin's neck. Justin sighed into the kiss and as his eyes started to close he murmured, "Baba you never answered me, I..."

"Go to sleep," soothed Wade climbing into bed and pulling the nearly unconscious man against him, "Just go to sleep, Angel. I'll keep you safe."

Justin smiled in his sleep snuggling against the broad chest. And as Wade felt the smaller man slip into a needed sleep he closed his eyes trying desperately to ignore the thoughts Justin had put into him head. A thought that was probably the most depraved he had ever had. And given the thoughts currently swirling around Wade's head – that was saying something.

FIN x


End file.
